Trixie?
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: Patricia and Piper are missing. The Anubis students are convinced she has been kidnapped. Will some strange text messages help them find her or will they lead them into a trap?
1. Chapter 1

Joy's POV

.

We were all waiting in the hall for Patricia, she is really late.

The old man (Victor) trudged down the stairs.

"Attention students, Patricia Williamson has been declared missing by the police, her parents let the school know yesterday!" Victor boomed.

Patricia's parents wandered down the stairs, they seemed serious but not that sad.

"Did anyone here from her all summer?" her mum asked.

"I did," Jerome whispered.

Everyone stared at him.

"She texted me," Jerome said.

"What did it say?" Patricia's dad asked.

Jerome got out his phone.

"Hi slime ball, how is your summer? I miss you guys. Piper and I have ran away, it is so much fun. We are going home tomorrow, I can't wait to see my parents faces, Piper will probably go home tonight, she is such a whip, love you, xxx," Jerome read.

"Where is Piper?" I asked.

"She is also missing," Patricia's mum cried.

"One day they both went out and haven't come back," Patricia's dad sniffed.

"Have you called her?" Amber asked.

"YES!" Patricia's mum shouted.

"It rings and rings but goes to voicemail," Patricia's dad booms.

"I am sorry Mr and Mrs Williamson but I think these students are useless, I am sorry for your loss," Victor shouted, not sounding sorry at all.

Patricia's parents left.

Victor left the room.

"I bet Victor has something to do with it!" Amber hissed.

"Why would you say that?" Mara asked.

Jerome got out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting Rufus, I bet he has Patricia," Jerome snapped.

"Who is Rufus?" I asked.

"Sibuna stuff," Fabian replied.

"What's sibuna?" Mara asked.

Fabian told them everything, some things I didn't understand.

"Wait, Patricia has texted me!" Eddie shouted.

"What has she said?" everyone shouted.

"Dear Eddie,

Just texting to tell you I am okay.

And so is Piper,

So don't worry,

Obviously my parents are worried

Not about me but about Piper,

lots of love Patricia," Eddie said, confused.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Wait, you know how Trudy spelt out Help me from the first letter of the words, what does that spell?" Fabian asked.

"Jason," Jerome frowned.

"Jason Winkler!" Mara shouted.

"He WAS part of the secret society," Amber pointed out.

"And he was VERY friendly with Patricia!" Alfie shouted.

"She was just worried and he was the only teacher that listened as he didn't used to be part of the society!" Jerome shouted.

"We need to find her!" Eddie shouted back.

Eddie grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find her!" Eddie shouted.

"How are we going to find her?" Jerome asked.

Alfie got a text.

"It's from Piper!" he grinned.

"You have her number?" Amber demanded.

"What did she say?" Kt asked.

"I miss you Alfie,

Night brings me nightmares without you,

Day brings me no light without you,

In the middle of the light,

And above the darkness is you, your love is higher than the blue mountain,

Piper xxx," Alfie read.

"You are cheating on me?" Amber demanded.

"No, I have never texted her and she hasn't texted me," Alfie snapped.

"Read it like we read Patricia's," Eddie demanded.

"It says India!" Alfie replied confused.

"Let's think about how she wrote it, why would she write it as though you two are in love?" Fabian asked.

"She said their love is higher than the blue mountain," Amber snapped irrationally.

"What does she mean by blue mountain?" Mara asked.

I got up my laptop and looked up Blue Mountain, India.

It came up with Phawnpui.

"The blue mountain is a nickname for mount Phawnpui in India," I read.

"That's where she is!" Eddie shouted.

"Let's go!" I shout.

"But how?" Mara asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's POV

.

I sat in the blue mountain all alone.

I can't remember what happened.

All I know is Patricia and I were with a young man, Patricia seemed to know him.

They left last night but before they went the man gave me some tea.

As I sat there I heard a crack.

The wall opened and I screamed.

A young girl with ginger hair appeared from the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Thea McHenry," she smirked.

"Why are you here, can you let me out?" I asked.

"No, I am here to take you to Africa," she snapped.

What?

Why is everyone so obsessed with kidnapping me and Patricia?

.

Eddie's POV

.

I ran to my dad's office.

"I know where Patricia is!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about Eddison?" he asked.

"She is at the blue mountain, in India, I have to go there I have to save her!" I shouted.

He nodded and handed me his wallet.

"Your seriously gonna let me go?" I asked.

He nodded again.

I ran out of the office and back to the others.

"Let's go!" I announced.

"We can't actually go, what if our parents find out?" Mara demanded

"We have to, my dad gave me his wallet and said I could go!" I announced.

Everyone looked worried.

I don't have time for this!

"Who is in?" I asked.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Joy, Jerome and Alfie raised there hands.

The seven of us called a cab and drove to the airport, hoping to catch a last minute flight.

HEY GUYS, I HAVE NO PLOT FOR THIS STORY, SO LET'S JUST SEE WHERE FATE TAKES IT! REVIEW!


End file.
